Goddess Wendy
by hinatalover1227
Summary: What happens if Wendy becomes a femdom mistress. Warning : Adult themes. Pairing NaWen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's characters.

Warning : This fic contains adult themes , lemons, smut, fetish etc. If you're uncomfortable with all this, you're at wrong place.

It was a very joyful atmosphere at the Fairy Tail guild hall. It was the 16th birthday of the Sky Dragon Slayer - Wendy Marvell.

The celebrations were underway in the guild. Everyone was singing, dancing and enjoying themselves. Mira was serving the drinks and Natsu and the others were devouring the food.

Wendy is a petite girl with fair skin. She is wearing an outfit much similar to her Edolas counterpart. Her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears dark blue thigh high socks.

Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. Natsu's outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.

The little Sky Dragon Slayer just tuned 16 and was a fully grown girl now. Wendy had long time relationship with Natsu and she felt secure and comfortable with him. This interaction bloomed into a relation between the fire and the sky slayer.

After the guild party was over Wendy was swamped with gifts. "Natsu please help me carrying these gifts" she said to her boyfriend. Natsu nodded and picked up some gifts and both started their walk back to home. Wendy had shifted with Natsu sometimes back into an apartment. They both are living together in a live in relationship but love each other immensely.

"So Natsu, you still haven't given me my gift" Wendy said with pout. "Relax babe I'll give you what you asked for, tonight" Natsu replied with a grin. They finally reached apartments and Wendy unlocked the door. As soon as they got in they threw away the gift and locked lips with each other like hungry animals.

"Ahh Natsu" she moaned with pleasure as the fire slayer ravaged her lips. The atmosphere of the room turned hot. Wendy then broke the kiss and says "Now I want my present, and I can't wait anymore". "Yes my mistress" Natsu utters while falling to his knees.

Flashback...

A week before the birthday Natsu and Wendy were sitting in the cafe discussing the plans.

"Hey babe, what should I get you for your birthday? " Natsu asked.

" Well I really want a unique gift, but I'm not sure if you will feel alright about it or not" she replied.

"Ohh comon babe you know I can do anything for you. Just tell me what should I do? " Natsu said with a smirk.

"You know people consider me weak and they think I'm just a kid or little too small. But I want to assert my power on someone, I want to dominate someone, make someone kneel in front of me, I need to make him my faithful pet who kisses my feet". Natsu was surprised at the bold revelation but he kept listening as she continued "Natsu you've always understood me. So all I want from you is your submission. Please be my slave my pet for that night. I want to dominate you, punish you, torture you and most importantly love you. Please Natsu will you do that for me?"

Listening to this chill went down in Natsu's spine. He replied "Yes babe I'll be your pet, your slave. I'll kneel I'm front of you, I'll kiss your feet and will worship you. I'll make you my goddess. Happy now?". Natsu anticipated the lust and longing in her eyes. She was so happy to hear that from his mouth. "Good, I'll give you a list of some toys you have to get ready before our night" Wendy said with wicked smile. "Yes my mistress" Natsu replied.

End of flashback

Phew... End of first chapter... Real hot stuff coming up now


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Hey guys I'm back with the new chapter.

Hotness overloaded... I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail.

Here's a recap...

Listening to this chill went down in Natsu's spine. He replied "Yes babe I'll be your pet, your slave. I'll kneel I'm front of you, I'll kiss your feet and will worship you. I'll make you my goddess. Happy now?". Natsu anticipated the lust and longing in her eyes. She was so happy to hear that from his mouth. "Good, I'll give you a list of some toys you have to get ready before our night" Wendy said with wicked smile. "Yes my mistress" Natsu replied.

End of flashback

Back in the apartment Natsu was on his knees in front of Wendy. Both were horny as hell, but Wendy had other plans for the night.

"Slayer is the safe word" Wendy said then with an angry look continued "What are you looking at mutt? Get busy and worship my feet".

With this Natsu was pushed to edge. He gently kissed her stockings clad toe and removed her sandals. Then he bent down and kissed the tops of her feet and then lifted one to caress it. With this he got a light kick and fell back. Wendy made her way to the cupboard and put out a riding crop and a whip. She then sat on the throne like chair with her legs crossed gently swatting the crop on her hand. She then stretches her one feet and says on a demanding tone "Get busy slave".

Natsu crawled on all fours like a dog and started to caress her feet. The smell of the stockings was arousing him with every passing moment. Wendy asked him to remove his waistcoat and he complied. Now he was naked from his torso. His muscled build was something to die for. Wendy herself was getting wet just by seeing herself being worshipped. She pointed a finger at floor and Natsu lied down on his stomach. Wendy then stood up and put her feet on Natsu's head and crushed it. Natsu was down there as he offered himself to the Sky goddess. Wendy then said "What do you want dog?". Natsu replied in a submissive tone "Yes my mistress, please crush me under your divine feet, I'm begging to be whipped, please punish me, I'm your humble slave".

Hearing this Wendy took the whip from table and started to lash it Natsu's back. The pain was making him even more horny. After about 15 lashes she pulled him up and asked him to go to the bed.

Once he reached the bed she asked him to remove her stockings with her mouth. Natsu was aroused beyond control. He slowly reached her thighs and then pulled her stockings down with his teeth. With this he was rewarded with her beautiful feet which he instantly began to kiss and worship. After few minutes Wendy asked him to lie on bed.

Wendy them took our handcuffs from a nearby drawer and locked his hands on the headboard. Natsu now restrained saw the sexy scene in front of him. Wendy picked up the riding crop and straddled him. She gently moved the crop on his toned chest and said "Are you liking it slave?". Then with one swift movement it came down on his chest. Natsu flinched in pain but at the same time got aroused. Then with few smacks more on his torso Wendy moved to his lower region and pulled down his bottoms along with underwear.

Natsu's shaft was fully erect and wendy slowly teased it with her tounge. "You like it Natsu?" she said in a seductive tone. "Every bit of it" Natsu replied. Seeing this Wendy took his shaft in her mouth and started blowing it. This earned her some moans from Natsu. As Natsu was about to cut she stopped and teased his cock. Natsu was getting tortured now. Wendy was stimulating his member but was denying him from cumming.

"Aww you want to cum dog? Then you'll have to beg for it" she said in a soft tone. "Come on, beg to your goddess." Seeing this Natsu was filled with deep lost and desire to cum. He then said "Please my mistress, your slave wants to cum. Please give him the pleasure to cum in your mouth. Your slave is begging you". These words pushed Wendy to the edge and she then vigorously started blowing his cock saying "Nice work slave". After a few moments Natsu cum in her mouth like anything. Streams of his juice filled her mouth and she swallowed it. "Umm this is delicious" she said with satisfaction.

Now she turned the other way and removed her all clothes. She was naked and that little petite body was something to die for. She sat the other way round and pushed her pussy hole in Natsu's mouth saying, "Lick it slave, please your mistress". Natsu then began to Lick the insides of her crevice. Natsu was so overwhelmed with the desire to hold her and ravage her so hard that she can't move for a week or so but his hands were restrained. As he continued his ministrations Wendy was making loud moans "Ohh yeah that's the way you do it slave, please your mistress"..." Ahh that's better Natsu keep it up, I'm going to cum".

In a flash of an eye she came and Natsu hungrily drank her nectar. Now it was time for payback. She opened the handcuffes and within a flash Natsu was on top with burning lust in his eyes. Seeing this wendy said only two words "Take me".

As if these words worked like an energy drink to him Natsu violently thrusted into her hole and in seconds he started playing with her small breasts. "Ahh Natsu, faster, please fuck me in hardest way possible" she said in a flurry and without blinking an eye Natsu was pounding her like a mad beast and was devouring her body as if he was hungry since ages.

"Ahh Ahh, Oh yeah, Yeah, ohhh no, Ahh Ahh aaah Natsuuuuuu" she screamed so loud that even neighbors would have known Natsu's name, but she didn't care one bit, all she want was the dark pleasure. She raked her nails on his back leaving marks and bit his shoulder, Natsu's body was looking like a sea of red marks.

They both were nearing climax. "Ahh Natsu, cum with me please, I'm going to come" she said in between. "Yeah baby me too" Natsu replied. In a moment they let out a loud moan and both climaxed. Natsu's seed was shot deep inside her tight hole. They were in a state of bliss. Natsu pulled our of her and wrapped his arms around her. Both were drenched in sweat. They shared a smile and then a final kiss.

"I loved every bit of it baby" Natsu said in a satisfying tone. "We should do it more often", he continued. "Of course Natsu, I love to torture chained beasts, next time I'll make you scream and beg for mercy" she said with a wild grin.

"I'd love to be tortured by you baby", Natsu replied. "Hey Wendy", he said. "Yes?"

"Happy birthday, I love you" he replied. "Aww my baby, thank you so much, I love you too"

They both fell in depth sleep in each other's arms with a smile. It was the safest place on Earth for them.

AN : Okay my first smut, femdom fic ends here, I'm inexperienced and lack ideas. Suggest me some and constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thank you.


End file.
